


All by his Lonesome

by Emky, ikitty2



Series: Land of Loratia [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Don't read it if your squeemish, Magic, Mass Slaughter, Other, That's all you'll get for a warning, Torure, fae, just...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emky/pseuds/Emky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikitty2/pseuds/ikitty2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We get a look into Marko's previous experiences when dealing with humans...needless to say...it doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All by his Lonesome

**Author's Note:**

> Look I am one of those people that enjoys writing characters in pain. This is one of those works.

Shackles are quite the painful thing to endure, I have found. At least when they are the only thing holding you off the ground, and are made of iron burning into your wrists, to the bone. I still don’t know why they have me chained up, and I am pissed that I got caught. Fucking humans.I save countless lives and this is how I get repaid? My wounds aren't even healing properly. I may as well count my injuries. Seeing as I have already counted how many rats are in here, waiting for my next breath to be my last so they can eat my flesh. I wonder how many will turn into imps, from my magic. Ah, where was I? Injuries, that's right! My legs are broken, I have been stabbed. Repeatedly. I am fairly certain three of my ribs have been cracked, and one is broken and threatening to puncture my right lung. Really I want to find the bastard fairy that told humans that iron hurts us, so I can make him swallow molten metal. I’m not even healing quickly from the bruises inflicted by that damn metal pipe. This is embarrassing. Wait...where is it? I know they had to remove my shirt to remove a buffer, so the iron would do more damage but they...where is my necklace? Where!?! What could they possibly need with it? If they sell it, I will kill them all!

“WHERE IS IT!!!!” My voice sounds raw to my own ears, but I can help it, I can’t lose the only thing remaining of her. "WHAT HAVE YOU WORTHLESS SACKS OF SHIT DONE WITH IT!”

By this time I have started to thrash against the chains, reopening fresh scabs, letting the blood flow freely down my arms.

“RETURN IT! RETURN IT NOW OR I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL EVERYONE OF YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC FAMILIES!!!”

I am met by more chilling silence, and the sight of a door made of solid iron. Anxiety crawls up my spine and curls at the back of my skull, threatening to pull up old memories better left buried. When the first picture of her appears in my mind's eye, an animalistic roar tears its way from my throat. Echoing off the walls and ceilings. That’s when I hear the shriek of a metal lock being undone, and finally a figure steps in. Wearing a black cloak that touches the floor.

“Where. Is. It?”

“Shouldn’t you be more concerned with your predicament, rather than your possessions?”

“Human, I have lived so many life-times that I care not for why I am here, but I know that these-” I rattle the chains once more.

“Will not hold for an eternity, and I will escape, so if you have any value for your family’s lives, I suggest you return it to me.”

“You will do no such thing MONSTER! Those shackles are bathed in salt, you have no chance of escaping, and as for that little trinket, it will be purified and destroyed.”

I paused, destroyed? No. NO. Nononononononononono! I refuse! “I WILL KILL YOU!!!”

The figure laughed as he left the room, when I noticed one of the vermin in the corner of the room. “If you get me a pin, I will take you to a place where you will never be hungry, where your young will be under my protection, this I swear to you.”

The rodents gaze met mine and I saw agreement, he then turned and ran off. Soon he came back carrying the pin and set it by my feet.“That’s all and well, but I also need you to unlock these shackles, if you would be so kind.”

It grabbed the pin and climbed up my body trying to avoid the many slashes and punctures, until it reached my hands. He used his jaws to stick the pin into the lock and moved it repeatedly trying to pick it. That’s when I heard one of the most beautiful sounds in existence, the click of the lock. They snapped open and I fell to the floor, bringing the rat with me. I picked him up and put him on my shoulder as I started to float off the ground and approached the locked door. As if that would stop me. I pushed my hand through the air in the direction of the door and it slammed open. Cruel laughter flooder the air as I walked out of the doorway into the hall. Several faces of shock looked at me, and that’s when the screaming began, as I walked, grey walls began to get splattered with red until one lone human remained, as I got closer to her, I leaned down.

“Now my child, where is my chain?”

She reached into her pocket and held it out to me with hands shaking, such a good girl. I took it from her and patted her head. With that I flew out of there, and back towards my home, I even made a new friend. So all in all, it wasn’t to bad of an experience in the human world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I would really like feedback on. I feel like sometimes I make things move to quickly, so if that happened please feel free to inform me on how to fix that.


End file.
